


You Can't Have Your Cake And Eat It Too

by CrazyBabyEighty8



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBabyEighty8/pseuds/CrazyBabyEighty8
Summary: (previously titled: Brotherly... Rivalry; but I hated that)Soooo Ivar is my absolute favorite ...But lately Hvitserk has gotten under my skin 🥰 😍...this was supposed to be just a short little thing, to get Hvitserk out of my system, I had like three bullet points in my head that I wanted to hit, but then I gave myself a snow day and had nothing else to do except sit there binge watching Vikings and writing some more smut.
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. The Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few quick little details here to set things up...  
> Set modern time, but being The Sons Of Ragnar still means something, obviously lol
> 
> You grew up with the boys, they're your neighbors.  
> No wives, no children.  
> Ubbe is dating Margrethe.  
> Sigurd is alive.
> 
> Set ages: Ubbe 26, Hvitserk 24, You 23, Sigurd 22, Ivar 21 (I think that keeps it correct in it's relative timeline)

It's already well passed 2am, you're cleaning up after a party at your place, figured you could get a jump on it and not have to deal with everything in the morning. Suddenly hands wrap around your waist. "Mmm" you moan out in response to the kisses on your neck. The lips pull away with a giggle, your body freezes at the sound "Hvitserk?!" you yell "What the fuck?!" you turn around to see him just standing there with a big shit eating grin plastered on his face.

Semi-whispering now, you say "Ivar is right upstairs, _are you insane?!_ " He responds with "No" and a hiccup. "Oh of course, not insane, just drunk... Why do you always have to pull this shit when you've been drinking Hvits?!" ... "You've never complained before" he says with a smirk as he grabs at your waist again. Sharply but quiet you retort "But I'm **with** Ivar now!!"  
He scoffs "who cares about Ivar?!"  
"I do."  
"No. You care _for_ Ivar, you're like his mother, not his girlfriend!"  
You roll your eyes at the statement.  
"I would treat you like a queen, not a slave" ...he pulls you close... "I can give you things that he never can." he thrusts his hips into yours, you can feel his hardness through his jeans. "Hvits..." Your head drops, along with your heart... As he nuzzles into your neck you're just done for, and you know he knows it too...

You've always hated your lack of willpower when it came to him, even since youse were little, but then again a closeness did form when all the brothers used to pick on you and he was the only one who had your back; and when you came into womenhood he was the first boy to even take notice, he was your first... everything... You think you even loved him at one point... but you could no longer stand being his fallback girl, his late night, usually drunk, booty call. Watching him jump carelessly from bed to bed wrecked you, yet you were still there on those nights that his other conquests didn't pan out, it was always too easy for him with you being right next door and all... It seemed every time your heart healed, he clawed his way back in. But it's been months since you got together with Ivar, with little to no reaction from Hvitserk, you thought maybe all this was done; Tonight makes it clear you were wrong...

Kissing, licking, biting at your neck, he has you just melting in his arms, that spot **always** gets you going, but for some reason it just hits different with him, not even Ivar can turn you on the way Hvitserk does.  
"Hvits... Hvits..." you moan quietly "Your brother _is_ right upstairs!"  
"He's drunk on his little bitch drinks, he's out" he says before nuzzling right back in your neck. He walks you backwards towards the sofa, lays you down gently and crawls on top of you. Finally his lips meet yours and you cry out a little moan of desperation directly into his mouth. You remember his lips always being sweet, tho tonight they taste of whiskey. You're not ready to part from those lips but he's grinding himself into you so hard your whole body tingles; you reach out slipping your hand under his jeans and with a little squeeze you whisper "Take me."

He smiles then quickly removes your pants, as you pull off your shirt, then his. You run your hands down his chest reaching for the fly of his pants, he pushes your hand aside, and shimmies his pants down just below his hips; his hard dick falling free, he spits in his hand, runs it along his length and with one quick motion he's thrusts hard inside you. You hold back a moan, as this familiar feeling makes your skin heat up. His hips thrust harder and harder as you wrap your legs up around him pulling him close, your nails in his back, as you bury your face in his shoulder to stifle your sounds. He pulls his body away from yours, still going now but with a gentle, tender pace...  
"I **want** to hear you"  
"Hvits... W-whyyyy... Why are you doing thisssss?" you moan out quietly with hitching breaths  
"Because I can." He says with a smirk as his hips snap hard causing a loud wail. You see him smile big as you bite your bottom lip hard, hoping to quiet anything else trying to escape your mouth. 

Hvitserk goes for a while with an unrelenting pace before nuzzling back in your neck, with one hard bite your whole body spasms, a few more thrusts and all your sounds grow silent, breathless. His breathing quickens and before long his body gives out on top of yours with a guteral moan. You lay there riding the waves of ecstasy until the reality of **everything** comes crashing down on you. 

"Hvits..?" ...You hear him snoring... You shimmy his pants back up, cover him with a blanket, and with a kiss on the forehead you scurry upstairs. You clean yourself up quick in the bathroom then climb into bed with Ivar. He wraps his heavy arm around you and your heart breaks a little, a few tears leaking down your face. 

You wake up before Ivar and jump in the shower. Afterwards in the mirror you catch a glimpse of this huge love bite on your neck, sheer panic takes over your body... Suddenly Hvitserk appears behind you in the mirror causing you to jump. You turn quickly, smacking him on his still shirtless chest. "What was that for?!" he whispers. You move your hair reveling your neck. He chuckles. "You son of a bitch, it's not funny!" ... "Again, did **not** hear you complainin..." Your face turns bright red "Screw you Hvits!" He tuts his tongue at you "Ah no, no, no, we already played that game, remember?" You drop you head and whisper "Hvits, get out of here please... Before Ivar wakes up... Please." there's desperation in your voice. In the reflection of the mirror you watch him shake his head and walk out...

You stare at yourself in the mirror, disgusted, and infuriated before taking a few deep breaths and starting to get ready for the day. You try a few makeup products on your neck, nothing works, so you plug in your curling iron thinking you can just cover it with big hair for the day. With you hair about half way done you hear Ivar starting to stir. As his crutch drags down the hall, heading in your direction, your gut clenches. You look at the mark in the mirror again, then quickly press the iron to your neck, singe·ing your flesh over the bruise. "FUCKKK!" you scream at the top of your lungs.

Ivar comes rushing in, followed quickly by Hvitserk. "Y/N what happened?!" Ivar asks. "Sorry, sorry, I slipped with the iron" Hvitserk chuckles... "Don't be so careless woman" Ivar adds "...and brother, what are you doing here?"  
"I woke up on your couch, that was one helluva party you missed last night Ivar" he says with a cheeky smile. You shoot him a nasty look from over Ivars shoulder.  
"Go put a shirt on man, and get out of our house, ok?"  
"Ok bro... I was just leaving when your girl screamed bloody murder, my bad for checking on her for your cripple ass"  
You place your hand around Ivars chest, holding him back as he goes to step towards his brother, who was already turning to leave.  
"Hey Hvitserk, _Bro_ (he says sarcastically) What happened to your back?"  
Hvits catches sight of the claw marks on his back in the mirror "Like I said **bro** one hell of a party"  
Ivar groans "Ugh pig, please brother do not ever tell me which places in my house you've had sex, I do not want to know about it"  
Hvitserk smirks " _Your_ house... oook baby brother... Y/N, I guess I'll see you around." he says with a chuckle as he heads back down the stairs. 

You let out an exasperated sigh.. "What's the matter?.. Did Hvitserk... Did he do something?!"  
"No my love, it's nothing... I'm- I'm just tired I think, late night and all."  
"Too tired... For me?" He says with an eyebrow raise, and that devious smile that gets him away with everything. And as much as you want to go to him, you fear him discovering more marks on your body... "Yes my love, I'm sorry... There's still so much cleaning to do and..." Your sentence kind of just trails off as he looks away defeated, you kiss his forehead and head downstairs...

Hvitserk again appears out of no where "Stop fucking doing that!" you nearly shout, quickly looking back up the stairs to be sure Ivar is nowhere in sight... "sorry, sorry" he whisperes "There's going to be a party at my house later, will I see you there?" ... "Yes, Hvits, with Ivar." He rolls his eyes "...after?" ...You whisper "maybe" as he kisses your lips and rushes out the door.


	2. The Party

You spend much of the day keeping busy cleaning, pretty much to avoid Ivar. Later that night you get yourself all dressed up, then help Ivar to get ready... Hvitserks words resonating in your head "You're like his mother, not his girlfriend." ...This has you beyond aggravated, and Ivar can tell that something is upsetting you, when he again asks what is the matter, your blood runs cold...  
"You know, I don't really know my love." You try to play it off dismissively...  
"I know."  
"You know?"  
"Yeaaa it's uhh been a while... You should let me help you to relax"  
You kindof groan, trying to come up with yet another excuse "Babe, I'm already dressed... and my hair's done. How bout later hmm?"  
"No. Not later. Now."

He rolls on top of you, with a playful growl. "Don't worry, I won't mess up your hair" he says with a devious smirk. He rolls your tight dress up over your hips and pulls off your panties, throwing your legs up over his shoulders. He laps up and down at your folds before parting them with his tongue and plunging deep inside. He continues on until you cry out his name. That's when he pulls out his tongue, saliva running down his chin, and he teases your clit, until you beg "Ivar please!" He sucks at it hard, causing your back to arch as you grip at the sheets, your body starting to convulse. "For the love of the gods!" you scream, as your muscles clench, your breath shudders and you give in to the sweet release. Ivar rolls next to you panting a bit "See... I told you I knew what you needed" ... "you were right my love... I love you" ... "I love you too, now, get ready were late." he says with a chuckle.

"Ivar..?" you yell to him "Ivar, where did my panties go?"  
"I have them right here" he taps on his pocket  
"And why would they be in there?"  
"I do not wish you to wear any. I do not want to stop thinking about that nice firm ass in that tight **hott** dress, knowing there is nothing underneath... no.. I do not think you need any." You roll your eyes but with a smile "Fine... Should we go then?" ... "Of course."

He steps in the door screaming "Sons of Ragnar!" Everybody hoots and hollars. There's tons of people there, which is usual for a Lothbrok party; Everyone is hanging out, playing games, and drinking copious amounts of alcohol... Ivar's getting extra handsy tonight, which is normal when he's drinking, but it's currently making you hyper aware of your underwear, or lack there of, constantly fidgeting with your dress as he grabs at your ass or tickles your thighs, with this smile that _almost_ comes off as innocent. You begin to get real annoyed, so you walk away for a bit and mingle into the party. You find yourself talking to Margrethe for a while, but when she heads up to bed, it leaves you and Hvitserk sitting across from eachother in a almost empty room. 

He sits there just staring at you, you can feel him undressing you with his eyes, it's making you uncomfortably hot... You stare him down for a moment then uncross your legs in that tight little dress. You sit there, legs spread for a moment, when he notices your little peep show he lets out an audible growl, this of course catches the attention of Ivar who just so happened to enter the room... He shoots an odd look at Hvitserk, and you quickly you recross your legs. Ivar sits next to you on the couch, wrapping his arms around you possessively as he now stares down his brother. As Ivar nuzzles in (the not hurt side of) your neck, you switch back to staring down Hvitserk, one more time you flash him as you bring your legs up and over Ivars one at a time. Hvitserk fidgets in his seat. 

"Cmon you two get a room" Sigurd yells as he enters with a tall, broad shouldered brunette "Guys... This is my boyfriend Ulf"  
(sorrynotsorry, had to throw this in there 😁😇)  
Hvitserk and Ivar share an _I knew it!_ glance, as you gush about how happy you are for him, and how cute they are together.

Before long all who are left is just you and the boys of the house. Ivar, Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd, and Ulf are all sitting around playing some sort of game, which you don't even pretend to understand... When you return from grabbing more drinks from the kitchen you notice that it's now down to just Hvitserk and Ivar...  
"Well Hvits, now you're damned if you do, damned if you don't"  
"Huh?" He replies.  
"If Ivar wins *you kiss Ivar's cheek* you deal with cocky Ivar... And if Ivar loses..."  
"I do not lose!" Ivar snarls "...And another thing, I do not like you calling him Hvits, what is this Hvits?! it's like a pet name, it's too _cutesie_ for you to do with one of my brothers."  
"Ivar, I've called him that since we were children."  
"Yes, yes, I remember how you two were when we were children, always sneaking off together..."

Trying to avoid _that_ subject Sigurd asks "Hey, what's wrong with pet names anyway Ivar?"  
Ubbe chimes in "Yea?! What do you call her?" (motioning to you)  
"I call her her name." Ivar states.  
Everyone laughs... You chime in with "and sometimes _woman_ "  
The laughter grows...  
Hvitserk teases "Cmon now Ivar, be a little romantic"  
"I can be romantic! I am romantic as hell when I ravage every inch of her body, making her scream my name!"  
Hvitserk scoffs loud. 

"What Hvitserk?! Why is it you think you are sooo much better than me?! What do you have that I do not?! I have the girlfriend here... Oh! Or are you jealous that yet another woman has chosen a different son of Ragnar over you?!"  
Hvitserk stands up walking toward Ivar "What do I have that you don't? What do I have?! Huh? How 'bout a prick that actually works!"  
Hvitserks swings wildly knocking Ivar from his stool, he jumps on Ivar on the floor now, continuous blows landing, you go to stop him and get hit in the process... You scurry back across the floor just sobbing... Ivar quickly gets the upper hand, knocking Hvitserk back, a hard punch hitting Hvitserk right in the nose, blood flying everywhere. Finally Ubbe steps in pulling Ivar off Hvitserk... Ulf holds back Hvitserk, as Sigurd rushes over to console you. 

"Enough!" Ubbe yells, silencing the room with his commanding voice... "Y/N are you ok?" You nod yes "Then please take my brother home... And Hvitserk... go clean your face up."  
You hug Sigurd, then quickly leave with Ivar.  
At home while you're cleaning up Ivars wounds, you can tell that he's still fuming, you don't dare acknowledge anything, and convince him to just go to bed.

But neither of you can sleep... The only sound in the room being your still shaky breaths. The awkward silence is broken by a very aggravated growl "He laid his goddamn hands on you!"  
"Ivar! That was an accident!"  
"No!" He barks back  
"Yes Ivar! I came up behind him, he didn't know I was even there... My love, you have to let this go... You are brothers."  
Ivar scoffs "But are you sure you are ok?"  
"Ivar, I am fine, I promise you... Please let this go!"  
He kisses your forehead "I will do anything for you my dear."  
You look at him with a smile, he laughs "I thought I should try it out." you smack his chest in jest, he groans "Aww baby, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Do you want me to get you something for the pain?" ... He says yes, "...and something to help me sleep?" He adds with big puppy dog eyes... You fix him a drink and he's quickly off to sleep...


	3. The Decision

Once you notice Ivar's snoring, you slip out of bed and head back next door, you sneak passed all the brothers rooms and in to Hvitserks.  
"Hvits... Hvits, are you ok?" you whisper... "Yes, I'm fine now that you're here" he says before kissing your lips. "Hvits... It's not like that..." you pull away... "I came to end this. Now. For good. I know I've tried before, countless times, but this time I mean it" He shakes his head with a dismissive laugh "What are you talking about? Come here." he motions to his lap. "No Hvits, I'm serious. I truly believe you think this whole thing is a game, and I think you enjoy messing with your brother so much that it will be at my expense... I will not come between you two, I **do** love him Hvits. And in the same breath I fear him. I fear what he would do to me... What he would do to you... You have to let me be"  
"I... I can't... I love you Y/N"

"As much as I've **always** wanted to hear you say those words, you had your chance Hvits, several, several times now..." you wipe the tears from your eyes.  
"Stay... Stay with me please Y/N.... Please." he says shakily... "I love you so so much *he hugs around your waist* I love you so much that I'm willing to just be your little secret, always here for you, just for you, no one else, ever again." You run your fingers through his hair as your heart completely shatters at the thought.

"I - I can't do that to you Hvits, you deserve someone..." you start to break down as you sit on his lap. The two of you just hugging eachother, crying softly together, finally he whisperes "You wouldn't be doing anything _to me_ Y/N, I want this... Anything to keep you, in any way, shape, or form."  
"Wh-what if Ivar finds out?"  
"He won't..."  
"How can you-" he places his finger on your lips... "He won't."  
Hvitserk kisses you deeply, a kiss with passion like you've never felt before... And that night is the most tender, passionate night of your life. Your bodies intertwined as one, heavy breaths and soft moans, you collapse in his arms, your orgasm so intense it produces tears, tears that you cannot get back under control, ecstasy building and breaking the dam, flooding you with all your crazy emotions.

"My love, are you ok?" He asks when he notices the shaky breaths you've been trying to hold in quietly...  
"I'm ok...I'm ok" you mutter between sobs "...I'm just so scared Hvits."  
He wraps his arms around you comfortingly "I will never let anything happen to you." he whispers in your ear, those words wash over, taking all your fears away and you fall asleep in his arms...

Your attempt to sneak out quietly before morning, is thwarted by running into Ubbe in the hall... You stare at eachother for what seems like the forever, before Ubbe finally whispers "look... it's none of my business Y/N, just be careful." You hug him, then hurry home.


	4. The Problem

Thing carry on without a hitch for quite a while, Hvitserk behaving himself, not leaving any marks to be found, and Ivar seemingly not catching on that your missing on many nights... Your only issue has become that you are not able to be with Hvits as much as you desire, as much as your body craves, the passed few nights you've been dying to see him, you need to speak with him, but you haven't been able to get away... One night you decide to lie to Ivar, making an excuse to be away... Going to a girlfriends for a movie night you claim... The guilt nearly crushes you as you sneak next door.

"He's not home" you hear Sigurd from down the hall, somewhat mortified you rush in Hvitserks room shutting the door quietly. You doze off in his bed, only to be awoken to him nuzzling that sweet spot on your neck, with a smile you say "Hvits wait, I want to talk to you..." he places a finger over your lips, pulling the bottom lip away until it snaps back in to place "It can wait." he states before zoning back in on that sweet spot... "Oh! Oh! Oh Hvits!" your whole body quivers, he pulls away "did you just?!" "Yes! shut up! keep going!" He continues at your neck as he fights to get his pants off, quickly he removes yours then, drops down, his mouth meeting your warmth, his tongue dancing around until you're nearly floating off the bed. "Hvits...I want to feel you inside me!" you moan out.

He moves up the bed, his lips meeting yours, your taste on his tongue; your hand drops down grabbing hold of his dick, already wet with precum, you work it gently up and down until he's ready to go. He pushes inside you slowly inch by inch, your body already pulsing from the touch, you wail again "Oh fuc-" as he trusts hard, your body is overtaken yet again by another hard hitting orgasm, goosebumps cover your skin as he jack hammers away with the unrelenting pace, the waves of pleasure do not stop until you feel like you can not even breathe, finally you feel his body twitch hard, he lets out a deep moan and collapses next to you, his chest heaving.

"So... so what did...you want to... talk about?" He says with fleeting breaths.   
You take a deep breath and whisper "Hvits... I'm pregnant."  
"I know" he responds with a smile.  
"You know?!"  
"Yes... I know your body my love, it's been crazy sensitive and you've been absolutely insatiable as of lately... Plus your tits seem huge to me!" he says with a chuckle  
"I don't know what to do Hvitserk *you nearly sob* I'm so happy to be with child... But Ivar... ohh Ivar-" you weep.  
"Don't you worry about Ivar, we have some time, I'll figure something out"  
Not having much else of a choice, you put it in the back of your mind and let yourself fall to sleep in his arms.


	5. The Disaster

A few weeks later Ivar tells you he's going away for a few days, taking a trip to see someone with Bjørn. You do not want him to leave you for so long, but you're also secretly ecstatic to have a little uninterrupted time next door.

As soon as Ivar leaves you call up Hvitserk, telling him to meet you out back in the hot tub. You put on a bathing suit, which makes you feel very self conscious with your little tummy growing, but you get over it and hurry next door. Things heat up rather quickly between you two, with Hvitserk just sliding your bikini bottom to the side and easing himself in, the heat building in your body reaches the point that the actual hot tub seems nearly unbearable... you want to plead with him to stop, but your body will not allow you. Suddenly a shadow approaches, and Hvitserk tears himself from you faster than lightning. 

Ubbe steps into the light "It's ok brother... I already know." Hvitserk looks over at you, you just nod. Ubbe drops his towel and climbs in the hot tub. "Really bro?" Hvitserk snarls.  
"Yea _bro,_ take it inside, try not to be so stupid! I think Ivar must be the only person left who _doesn't_ know about you two!"  
Hvitserk rolls his eyes then whispers to you "Let's go to my bed." and you get up to follow him...  
"Oh Jesus Hvitserk!" ... "What now Ubbe?!" ... "Are you kidding me?! Talk about **so** stupid!" He says as he makes a big belly motion with his one hand, pointing at you with the other. You take off upstairs crying... You hear Hvitserk yelling before running after you. You dive into his bed, tears flowing hard, Hvitserk rushes in a few moments later slamming the door. 

He tries to comfort you, rubbing your back "Babe, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, he's so fucking stupid, don't listen to him, everything will be ok, I-" the sentence is cut off with a loud thud, you quickly lift your head but you don't see Hvitserk, instead there stands Ivar. His eyes fierce, brow furrowed "How dare you woman!" ... "Ivar- I-" He smacks you across the face, knocking you to the floor. He then turns his attention back to Hvitserk, whom you spot on the floor across the room. The moonlight shining in the window draws attention to the knife in Ivar's hand. You scream, rushing over, jumping on Ivars back, somehow he remains on his feet, he throws you aside as you scream "Ivar don't!" ... "I'm pregnant!" flies out of your mouth. The fury in his eyes is terrifying...

With another loud cry from you, Ubbe busts in, tearing Ivar off Hvitserk, but this time it's too late. You rush over to Hvitserks lifeless body, tears pouring down your face as rage takes over you, before Ubbe even has time to react, you grab the knife and thrust it into Ivars neck; You stand there shaking as he falls to the ground...

**Author's Note:**

> JFC I did not know how to end this!  
> My bad don't hate me lol  
> Hvitserks killing Ivar didn't seem logical, and Ivar "winning" here kinda sucked... IDK 🤷
> 
> Side notes:  
> ...Do you know hard it was being so into Hvitserk for the moment, while being nearly done tweaking this, AND still catching up on season 6... having him kill my goddamn Queen?!? WTF!!!! 😭  
> Oww my fuckin heart 💔
> 
> And also... the scene with Ivar & Katia _just_ happened, oh lawd 😮😍 *fans self*


End file.
